


Effektives Training

by Mimms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Being Idiots, Future Fic, I always wanted to use that tag, M/M, Magic, Nerdiness, only in the beginning
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimms/pseuds/Mimms
Summary: Stiles verbringt nach einem magischen Zwischenfall einen Nachmittag bei Derek und die beiden wandern vom Sofa mit Filme gucken zum Kampftraining, das sich in ein Training anderer Art entwickelt.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Effektives Training

**Author's Note:**

> Als ich das erste Mal gesehen habe, daß es einen Tag dafür gibt, daß Stiles und Derek Idioten sind, mußte ich den einfach verwenden. Dann kam ein Plotbunny, der sogar überraschenderweise Pausen machte und Charaktere, die nicht machten, was sie eigentlich sollten und so ist diese teilweise sehr alberne Story entstanden. Ich hoffe es macht Spaß sie zu lesen. :-)

„Wetterhexen...“ Stiles schüttelte den Kopf. „Ernsthaft? Es gibt Hexen, die sich nur aufs Wetter spezialisiert haben?“ Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. „Und mußten wir ausgerechnet an eine geraten, die Beacon Hills eine Runde der Sahara-Hitze verpaßt und dazu noch Schlammbäder liebt?“  
Ein leichtes Kichern des ortsansässigen Vollblutwerwolfes ließ den jungen Mann aufblicken. „Stiles, du solltest doch inzwischen wissen: Wenn du dir etwas vorstellen kannst, dann gibt es das auch..“  
Das ließ den Braunhaarigen aufhorchen. „D.h. es gibt auch Einhörner?“ Ein verträumtes Grinsen ließ sich auf seinem Gesicht blicken und der gerade gewonnene Kampf war für einen Moment vergessen.  
„Stiles!“, meinte sein Gesprächspartner seufzend. Auf sein Augenrollen hin, kam nur die enttäuscht schmollend vorgebrachte Frage: „Es gibt keine Einhörner?“  
„Nein, Stiles, es gibt keine Einhörner...“ Es klang etwas angespannt, aber freundlich vertraut.  
Wieder ein Seufzer, der diesmal äußerst enttäuscht klang. „Du bist also immer noch so ein Spielverderber, wie ich dich in Erinnerung habe, Derek...“  
Derek verdrehte nur die Augen und streifte seine verdreckten Jeans ab. „Wenn du meinst...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann machte er den anderen wieder auf den Grund aufmerksam, wegen dem sie eigentlich in sein Loft gekommen waren. „Willst du jetzt deine Klamotten bei mir waschen, um deinem Vater ein paar graue Haare zu ersparen oder nicht?“  
Kaum war seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Schlamm auf seiner Kleidung zurück gelenkt, bemerkte Stiles auch, daß Derek bereits nur in Unterhosen dastand und sein dieses mal überraschenderweise nur verdrecktes und nicht zerrissenes Shirt schon mit der Jeans zusammen einen Haufen auf dem Boden bildete. Sein Blick wanderte über muskulöse Beine, die schwarze Unterhose über den sehr trainierten Oberkörper nach oben. Als er schließlich Derek in die Augen blickte, merkte er, daß diesem sehr wohl aufgefallen war, wie seine Augen gewandert waren. „Gottchen, du bist ja immer noch so mega trainiert..“ Im nächsten Moment bereute er erst gesprochen und danach festgestellt zu haben, was er tatsächlich gesagt hatte und wurde natürlich rot wie eine Tomate. Er sah den Werwolf gerade noch schmunzeln, bevor er seinen Kopf senkte, um schnell sein verschlammtes Hemd auszuziehen. „Ok, zurück zum Thema... Waschgang, um Dad nen Herzinfarkt zu ersparen... und vielleicht sollte ich ihm ne SMS schreiben, daß er sich keine Sorgen machen soll wegen des Krawalls am Waldrand...“, plapperte er weiter, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, während er an seinem Oberteil zerrte.  
„Das ist vielleicht eine gute Idee, als Sheriff hat er bestimmt schon eine Meldung bekommen...“  
„Hmpf“, machte Stiles. „Sobald ich mich sauberer fühle... und hör auf so deppert zu grinsen...“ Er sah kurz auf und tatsächlich zierte das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen immer noch dieses dämliche Grinsen, das er nach seinem Kommentar zum Aussehen aufgesetzt hatte.  
„Hey, über Komplimente darf man sich doch wohl noch freuen, oder...?“ Die grünblauen Augen die ihn unter wackelnden Augenbrauen ansahen blitzten schalkhaft. „Dir hat dein FBI-Training definitiv auch nicht geschadet, was das angeht...“ Er zwinkerte und nahm Stiles die Kleidung ab, die er schon mit dem inneren nach Außen zusammengeknüllt hatte.  
„Geh duschen, während ich das in die Waschmaschine werfe...“ Damit ging er davon, einen ihm mit offenem Mund nachstarrenden jungen Mann zurück lassend. „Ich kann dir dann auch gerne was rauslegen, um deine wertvolle Unversehrtheit zu schützen...“ Das Amüsement war der Stimme deutlich anzuhören.  
Lange brauchte Stiles daraufhin nicht, um ihm zumindest ein „Ist ja gut, Gleichstand, Grummelwolf...“ hinterherzuwerfen. Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Dusche und murmelte vor sich hin. „Meine Shorts reichen, ist immer noch heiß genug und du wirst mir bestimmt nix abgucken...“  
Dank seiner Werwolfsinne war es dem anderen natürlich trotz der niedrigen Lautstärke möglich jedes Wort zu hören und während Stiles die Wendeltreppe zum Bad hochging konnte er noch ein erheitertes Lachen hören.

***

Frisch geduscht, Sheriff informiert und zur Sicherheit auch Deaton befragt, ob es genug war, daß der Werwolf der Hexe den Kopf abgerissen hatte, oder ob noch mehr nötig war, um sie endgültig ins Jenseits zu schicken (es genügte, das verbrennen, wäre schon nicht nötig gewesen), hatten es sich die beiden Männer auf dem Sofa im Loft bequem gemacht und da irgendwann in den seit dem High-School-Ende vergangenen Jahren sogar ein großer Flatscreen in den kahl eingerichteten vier Wänden des letzten dauerhaft in Beacon Hills ansässigen Hales aufgetaucht war (Stiles vermutete, daß das Peters Werk war, Cora war aber auch eine heiße Kandidatin für den Einzug der neuen Technologie) lagen sie in den letzten Zügen von Star Trek Beyond, als Derek die Waschmaschine piepsen hörte.  
„Ich seh’ mal nach, irgendwas stimmt nicht, der Trockengang sollte noch eine gute Stunde dauern...“ Derek hatte kaum mit besorgtem Blick über die Sofalehne gesehen, als er auch schon aufgestanden und drüber hinweg gesprungen war.  
„Soll ich pausieren?“, rief Stiles ihm hinterher.  
Der Werwolf winkte ab. „Ich schaff’s bestimmt vor dem Wummern und Schreien zurück...“  
Lautes Lachen verfolgte ihn auf dem Weg zur Wäsche. „Ich glaub’s immer noch nicht, daß du ein verkappter Trekkie bist...“  
„Sei froh, daß ich nichts gegen Warsler habe...“, bekam er zurück gerufen.  
„Sei froh“, begann Stiles laut „daß ich beides mag“ und endete in normaler Lautstärke, da der Werwolf schon wieder zurück geschlittert kam und sich mit einem Sprung wieder neben ihm auf die Couch setzte. Lachend über den Eifer des anderen rutschte Stiles überrascht gegen ihn, als das Sitzkissen kippte. „Keine Angst, die Schlacht hat noch nicht angefangen...“ Er sah grinsend zu dem Älteren auf und rückte sich wieder zurecht. Es war definitiv immer noch zu heiß und vor allem zu intim, so eng beieinander zu sitzen, nur in ihren Unterhosen.  
„Sehr gut“, freute der sich. „...ich sag ja, das Wummern und Schreien will ich unbedingt sehen...“  
Wieder lachte Stiles. „Du weißt schon, daß das ganze ziemlich albern ist, oder?“  
Nun lachte auch Derek. „Alberner geht’s nicht mehr... aber es macht auch einfach nur Spaß.“ Er beugte sich wieder näher und versuchte Stiles die Schüssel mit dem Popcorn zu klauen. „Ist da noch was drin?“  
„Hey“, der Jüngere hielt die Schüssel schnell zur Seite, außer Reichweite des anderen. „DU wolltest Pizza, laß mir mein Popcorn.“  
Derek rollte mit den Augen. Dann griff er nach einem der Kartons auf dem Tisch vor ihnen. „Ich bin ein Werwolf, ich brauch etwas mehr zu essen und meine Pizza ist schon weg...“  
Mit immer größer werdenden Augen verfolgte Stiles die Bewegungen des anderen. „Ähm...“, begann er schon wieder zu protestieren. „Das ist...“  
„Halt die Klappe!“, befahl ihm der Dunkelhaarige. „Du willst mir kein Popcorn abgeben, also bekomme ich den Rest deiner Pizza, die du eh nicht ganz gepackt hast...“  
„Ich hätte das für später aufgehoben“, schmollte der Jüngere und sah sehnsüchtig zu, wie das letzte Stück im Mund des Werwolfs verschwand.  
„Auch wenn du inzwischen besser im Training bist, verbrennt mein Metabolismus immer noch mehr und schneller Kalorien als deiner“, erinnerte Derek ihn. Dann langte er blitzschnell doch noch in die Popcornschale, um sich eine Handvoll zu klauen.  
„HEY!“, protestierte Stiles lautstark und rückte etwas weiter von ihm ab.  
Derek lachte nur, während er sich die Popcornstückchen einzeln in den Mund steckte. „Du brauchst schnellere Reflexe...“  
„Ich zeig dir noch meine Reflexe...“, kam der Konter und Stiles zog die Schüssel beschützend näher an seinen Oberkörper.  
„Ich glaube nicht, daß du an die übernatürlichen Werwolfsreflexe rankommst... aber du könntest mir tatsächlich diesen Griff zeigen, mit dem du vorhin die Hexe überrascht hast. Der war wirklich beeindruckend.“ Derek nickte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der zeigte, daß er das ernst meinte.  
„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Stiles, überrascht von dem Kompliment.  
Derek nickte erneut – und nutzte die kleine Aufmerksamkeitspause, um sich noch einmal blitzschnell von dem Popcorn zu schnappen.  
„DEREK!“, kreischte Stiles nur und sprang auf. „Du scheinheiliger Betrüger...“ Er brummte vor sich hin und setzte sich dann wieder, allerdings ans andere Ende des Sofas.  
„Refleeexeee...“, säuselte Derek nur, während er seine Beute genoß und sich wieder auf den Film konzentrierte.  
„Ist ja schön, daß wir uns inzwischen so gut verstehen“, murmelte Stiles nach einem Moment, in dem er den relaxten Werwolf beobachtet hatte. „Das ist aber trotzdem keine Entschuldigung für Popcornraub...“  
„Stiles, Klappe“, wurde er da zurechtgewiesen. „Das Wummern und Schreien geht gleich los...“  
Schmunzelnd verdrehte der Jüngere die Augen und konzentrierte sich ebenfalls wieder auf den Film, sein Popcorn immer noch an seine Brust gepreßt.

***

„Soll ich die Matratze als Unterlage holen?“ Derek starrte überlegend auf den harten Fußboden seiner Wohnung.  
„Ich dachte ich soll dir nur den Griff zeigen?“, wunderte sich Stiles.  
Derek sah zu ihm auf. Seine Augenbrauen wanderten verwundert nach oben. „Du glaubst wirklich, du schafft mich auf Anhieb niederzuringen? Einen geborenen Werwolf?“  
„Ok, ok“, lengte Stiles ein. „Die Matratze könnte eine gute Idee sein.“, gab er dann zu. Er überlegte einen Moment. „Du solltest trotzdem nicht vergessen, daß du hier einen zerbrechlichen Menschen vor dir hast, der nicht in sekundenschnelle heilt. Ich sollte nach dem Wochenende wieder heile nach Washington fliegen können...“ Er grinste beunruhigt beim Gedanken an den Schaden, den Derek anrichten konnte. Auch wenn er wußte, daß der Werwolf ihn nie wissentlich verletzten würde, bestand im Eifer des Gefechts doch immer ein gewisser Gefahrengrad.  
„Gut“, war die knappe Antwort. „Also hol’ ich die Matratze...“  
Hilfe anzubieten, hatte sich der Jüngere schon längst abgewöhnt. Irgendwie fand er es auch ganz niedlich, wie der andere immer wieder seine übernatürliche Stärke beweisen und Dinge, die einfach nur Kraft erforderten, alleine machen wollte.  
Da Dereks Bett immer noch vor der großen Glasfensterfront stand, war es kein weiter Weg und kaum eine Minute später knallte die Matratze als Fallschutz vor Stiles auf den Boden.  
Der Dunkelhaarige sprang darauf und Stiles folgte ihm. „Wie fangen wir das an?“  
„Hm...“ Stiles überlegte. „Ich glaube am Besten greifst du mich an und ich wehre dich ab...“ Er hob eine Hand, um den anderen noch kurz aufzuhalten. „Aber vielleicht nicht mit Werwolfstärke und –geschwindigkeit...?“ Am Ende hatte er fragend geklungen.  
„Kein Problem“, bestätigte Derek und versuchte sich in einem langsamen Angriff.  
Stiles sah die Bewegung problemlos kommen und griff seinen Freund am Arm, drehte sich um sich selbst und brachte mit einer kurzen Bewegung den Arm auf den Rücken des anderen. „Und dann trittst du in die Knie, so daß dein Angreifer zu Boden geht.“  
Derek ließ sich nicht anmerken, daß der verdrehte Arm ihn auch nur im geringsten kümmerte. Er zog ihn, zu Beginn noch mit Stiles zusammen, nach vorne, bis dieser von alleine wieder in die Ausgangsstellung ging. „Ok, laß es uns schneller versuchen.“  
Der FBI-Agent nickte – und landete keine Sekunde später mit einem überraschten „Umpf“ auf dem Rücken. „Ich dachte, ich soll dich auf die Matratze legen?“, fragte er, als er wieder Luft bekam. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie zweideutig er geklungen hatte und sein Freund ignorierte es einfach.  
Derek streckte ihm auch sofort die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.  
Kaum standen sie wieder aufrecht, kam schon ein neuer Angriff und wieder landete Stiles lang ausgestreckt auf dem Boden.  
„Arschloch...“, beschwerte er sich beim Aufstehen, während Derek nur breit grinste.  
Es dauerte noch einen Versuch, bis der Jüngere es schaffte rechtzeitig aus dem Weg zu tänzeln. Er sah seinen Vorteil in der Überraschung des anderen und duckte sich erfolgreich, bevor er einen weiteren in seinem Training gelernten Griffe anwandte und den Werwolf tatsächlich schaffte über seine Schulter zu werfen.  
Dieses Mal war es an Derek, mit einem „Umpf“ nach Luft zu schnappen.  
„Das war jetzt aber eine andere Verteidigung“, bemerkte er, während er sich wieder aufrichtete.  
Nun war es an Stiles zu grinsen. „Du hast nie gesagt, daß ich nur diesen einen Trick anwenden darf...“ Er tänzelte ein wenig auf der Stelle, als wäre er ein Boxer, der auf den nächsten Schlag wartete.  
Derek konnte sehen, wieviel Spaß dem Jüngeren der kleine Kampf machte und griff einfach erneut an, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
Wieder gelang es Stiles auszuweichen und dieses Mal klappte es, daß er den anderen am Arm greifen und ihm diesen auf den Rücken drehen konnte. Im Wissen, daß der Werwolf heilte, falls er ihn ungewollt tatsächlich verletzten sollte, trat er kraftvoll von hinten gegen dessen Beine, so daß ihm die Knie einknickten und er wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden krachte. Den Daumen der Hand überdehnend hielt Stiles den Arm auf Dereks Rücken, der überrascht mit dem anderen Arm versuchte nach Hinten zu schlagen. Er reagierte ohne Nachzudenken und preßte sein Knie in Dereks Rücken und zwang ihn so dazu, sich Bäuchlings auf den Boden zu legen. Die freie Hand wedelte hilflos, mit Wolfskrallen an den Fingern auf der Matratze auf und ab.  
„Na“, fragte er, sich näher an das Ohr des Werwolfs beugend. „Denkst du, du hast das Ganze jetzt verstanden?“  
„Nghgrmplpf“, kam es unverständlich aus Dereks Mund, aus dem sogar die Fangzähne, herausragten. Er hatte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren könnten und seine wölfischen Attribute waren sichtbar. Die seltsame Stirn, die Koteletten und sogar die Klauen konnte Stiles unter seiner Hand spüren. Grinsend und stolz auf seine Leistung ließ er den Niedergerungenen los und richtete sich auf.  
Derek zog den verbogenen Arm zur Seite und keuchte schwer. Langsam verschwanden die Werwolfanzeichen und er begann sich ebenfalls aufzurichten. Als er sich dann, immer noch mit dem Rücken zu Stiles, schwer auf seinen Oberschenkeln abstützte und immer noch versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, begann Stiles sich jedoch Sorgen zu machen. Der Dunkelhaarige brauchte normal nicht so lange, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
„Alles ok, Derek?“, wollte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln wissen.  
„Gib mir...“, begann dieser und stockte. „Gib mir nur einen Moment...“ Es kostete ihn sichtlich Kraft, sich zusammenzureißen.  
Stiles konnte jedoch nicht locker lassen. Er ging um den anderen herum, beugte sich ein wenig herab und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Derek?“, fragte er zaghaft.  
Dieser ließ ein Lachen hören, das allerdings mehr hysterisch, als fröhlich klang.  
„Derek?“ Die Sorge in seiner Stimme nahm zu.  
„Es ist...“, begann der Angesprochene, korrigierte sich aber gleich. „Du hast gerade eine ziemliche Wirkung auf mich...“ Langsam bekam er seine Atmung unter Kontrolle, sah aber immer noch nicht zu Stiles auf.  
„Häh?“, fragte Stiles verwirrt und griff mit der anderen Hand nach Dereks anderer Schulter, um ihm vollends aufzuhelfen. „Was ist los?“, begann er. „Du machst mir gerade wirklich Angst?“  
Endlich blickte der Werwolf auf. Es huschten jedoch so viele verschiedene Emotionen über sein Gesicht, daß Stiles das nicht half herauszufinden, was eigentlich los war.  
„Hast du...“ Derek schluckte und schloß die Augen. Dann öffnete er sie wieder, um Stiles eindringlich anzusehen. „Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie heiß es ist, wenn du zeigst, was du tatsächlich drauf hast? Vor allem, wenn du dich dabei auch noch halbnackt an mich presst?“ Seine Stimme klang heiser und seine Wangen zeichneten eine leichte Rötung.  
„Heiß?“, quietschte Stiles ziemlich unerwachsen. Er schluckte. Dann wanderte sein Blick am Körper des anderen entlang, der sich inzwischen aufgerichtet hatte. Sie standen beide immer noch in ihren Unterhosen da, weil ihnen für mehr beim Training erst recht zu heiß war. Die Hexe hatte mit ihrer Hitzewelle ganze Arbeit geleistet und es würde wohl noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis sich die Temperaturen normalisiert hatten. In Dereks Körpermitte blieb Stiles’ Blick hängen. Die Vorderseite von Dereks Unterhose war deutlich ausgebeulter, als vor ihrem kleinen Training. „Ok...“ Stiles schluckte wieder. „Du meinst also nicht das immer noch heiße Wetter...“  
Dereks Wangen waren noch rötlicher, als er ihm wieder direkt ins Gesicht sah. „Ist das... ist das...“, begann er fragend doch der andere unterbrach ihn.  
„Nein, das ist keine neue Entwicklung...“, versicherte der Werwolf ihm. Er mußte nicht Gedanken lesen können, um zu wissen, was der andere hatte fragen wollen.  
Nun stockte dem Jüngeren endgültig der Atem. „Derek?“ Zaghaft machte er einen Schritt auf den anderen zu.  
„Du mußt dich zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen...“, begann der Werwolf und es war deutlich, daß er versuchte eine so ungefährlich wie möglich wirkende Haltung einzunehmen. Obwohl sie sich schon so lange kannten, war er sich unsicher, wie sein jüngerer Freund reagieren würde.  
Statt zu fragen, warum er nie etwas gesagt hatte, oder wie lange er schon diese Gefühle für ihn hatte, kam nur eine Sache über Stiles’ Lippen. „Du weißt, daß ich bi bin, oder?“  
„Oh?“, war alles, was Derek sagen konnte, bevor er schon eine Armvoll Stiles festhielt und dessen Lippen seine berührten. Überrumpelt stolperte er zurück und von der Matratze, auf der beide noch gestanden hatten, bevor er sich fing und begann den Kuß zu erwidern. Lange ließ ihm der Mensch jedoch keine Zeit, bevor er seine Lippen löste. „Das ist jetzt nicht so eine Freunde mit Vorteilen-Sache für dich, oder?“, fragte er atemlos.  
Derek schüttelte den Kopf und bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte, stürzte Stiles sich schon wieder auf ihn. „Gut“, meinte er, als er sich das nächste Mal von ihm löste. „Ich hab’ schon viel zu lange unanständige Träume von dir, als daß ich nur mit dir ins Bett hüpfen wollte.“  
Derek war unheimlich erleichtert, daß Stiles wohl ähnlich empfand wie er selbst. „Unanständige Träume?“, konnte er dieses Mal schmunzelnd fragen, bevor er wieder Stiles’ Lippen auf seinen spürte. Langsam machte er wieder einen Schritt vor, bis er wieder auf der Matratze stand und sich, immer noch von Stiles umklammert, nach vorne beugte. Als dessen Rücken den weichen Untergrund berührte, löste er sich etwas von dem Stärkeren. „Über die ich dir mit der Zeit alles erzählen kann, falls du interessiert bist... allerdings...“, da stockte er, sah kurz zur Seite, bevor er Derek mit hochroten Wangen direkt in die Augen sah. „bis dahin.. Fick mich, Grummelwolf!“  
„Mit Freuden!“, war die knappe, schon halb geknurrte Antwort. Er stützte sich mit Armen und Beinen rechts und links über dem Jüngeren ab und vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen Halsbeuge, was diesem sehr zu gefallen schien. Als er mit menschlichen Zähnen langsam begann an Stiles Hals hinab zu knabbern, drehte dieser nur den Kopf, um ihm mehr Fläche zu geben. „Oh ja“, stöhnte er schamlos.  
„Soooo willig...“, murmelte Derek, als er sich übers Schlüsselbein nach unten arbeitete, bis er einen Nippel erreichte, um an diesem zu saugen. Stiles nackter Oberkörper bäumte sich ihm entgegen und er hörte nur ein zufriedenes Seufzen.  
„Goooott“, kam es langezogen von dem unten Liegenden. „Ich wußte, daß du gut im Bett bist...“ Er räkelte sich auf der Matratze, während der Werwolf mit kleinen Küssen und leichtem Nippen an der Haut weiter nach unten wanderte und schließlich beim Bund seiner Shorts landete. Vorsichtig zupfte er am Bund und Stiles hob die Hüften, um ihm zu helfen das Kleidungsstück abzustreifen. Kaum hatte er die Hose über die Füße des Jüngeren gezogen, vergrub er seinen Kopf an dessen Hüfte und atmete tief ein. „Du riechst wirklich gut“, bemerkte er noch mit tiefer Stimme, während er mit der Nase näher an den halbsteifen Penis des anderen heranrückte.  
Ein Zittern durchlief den Körper unter ihm und ein neuer Schwall Erregung war zu riechen. Trotz dem deutlichen Gefallen, das der andere Empfand, mußte er sicherheitshalber nachfragen: „Alles ok, Stiles?“  
„Hmhm...“, machte dieser nur nickend und mußte erst ein paar Mal schlucken, bevor er Worte von sich geben konnte. „Ich...“ Er keuchte vor Erregung. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß mich deine animalische Seite so anmacht...“  
Derek legte überlegend den Kopf schief. Dann kroch er über Stiles Körper, bis sie Kopf an Kopf waren. Er sah Stiles direkt in die Augen und ließ die Beta-Bläue in seine eigenen fließen.  
Der Jüngere schnappte nach Luft.  
„Das heißt, du hast nichts dagegen, mich so zu sehen?“ Er wußte, es konnte sein, daß er den anderen verschreckte, aber er mußte einfach wissen, wie weit er von ihm tatsächlich akzeptiert wurde.  
Stiles’ Hände umfaßten sein Gesicht. „Zeig mir alles...“, forderte er mit heiserer Stimme auf und der Werwolf konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Er verwandelte sich, so daß seine Fangzähne und die Klauen an den Händen zu sehen waren.  
Stiles starrte ihn nur stumm an und befeuchtete atemlos mit der Zunge seine Lippen. Als er keinerlei Angst riechen oder im Ausdruck des anderen sehen konnte, hob Derek die rechte Hand und strich mit der Kralle des Zeigefingers vorsichtig über die Wange des anderen. Wieder durchlief ein Zittern den Körper des Jüngeren. Dieses schien die erstaunte Starre zu lösen und er zog den über ihm Liegenden mit den Händen heran, um mit der Zunge vorsichtig über die spitzen Zähne zu streifen.  
„Stiles...“, entwich Derek ein Krächzen. Er zog die Zähne ein, um in einem richtigen Kuß mit seinem Freund zu versinken. Ihre Lippen berührten sich, dann ihre Zungen und es war nicht klar, wer den Kuß dominierte. Daß sie beide gleich stark aneinander interessiert waren, wurde jedoch deutlich klar. Sie nippten und leckten an den Lippen des jeweils anderen, bevor sie den Kuß bereitwillig vertieften. Stiles hatte irgendwann auch wieder die Füße um die Dereks Hüften geschlungen und dieser hatte langsam Probleme sich auf den Armen abzustützen, so nahe waren ihre Körper sich. Nur der dünne Stoff einer Unterhose trennte sie davon, sich vollständig nackt aneinander reiben zu können.  
Atemlos lösten sie sich voneinander. Stiles Hände waren über den muskulösen Rücken seines Partners nach unten gewandert und mit den Händen auf seinem Hintern zog er ihn näher. „Ausziehen!“, befahl er keuchend, versuchte Derek jedoch gleichzeitig näher an sich heranzuziehen.  
Dieser nutzte die Bewegung für einen weiteren Kuß, bevor er sich mit einer provokanten Bewegung seines Beckens gegen das von Stiles, endlich aus der Umklammerung löste. Zumindest teilweise. Die Hände des Jüngeren lagen immer noch auf seinem Hintern und hatten nicht aufgehört diesen begeistert zu kneten.  
„Stiles?“, fragte er lachend und leicht atemlos.  
„Gnhmm...“, machte dieser nur. „Das fühlt sich nur so gut an..“, und drückte noch mal die Fingerspitzen nach unten.  
„Du könntest mir auch helfen...“, schlug Derek lächelnd vor, was mit einem enthusiastischem Nicken bejaht wurde. Eifrige Hände schoben sich unter das Gummiband und versuchten den engen Stoff nach unten zu streifen. Der oben Liegende half mit die Hose abzustreifen und bald lag er nackt auf dem Jüngeren.  
Erleichtert atmeten beide auf und irgendwie löste sich in diesem Moment das bisher von ungeduldiger Eile bestimmte Verhalten in eine ruhigere und intimere Stimmung auf.  
Derek strich dem ihm anlächelnden Mann die inzwischen länger gewordenen Haare aus der Stirn und sein Finger wanderte über die Wange hinunter zum halb offen stehenden Mund. Trotz der noch zu sehenden Kralle ließ Stiles sich nicht davon abhalten mit der Zunge die Spitze zu berühren, kaum daß der Finger in Reichweite war.  
„Stiles...“, nun war es an Derek zu erschauern, als er sah, wie bereitwillig der Jüngere über seine Kralle leckte und es schaffte den Finger in seinen Mund zu ziehen. „Warum haben wir das nicht schon früher gemacht?“, fragte er mit Ehrfurcht in der Stimme.  
Mit einem Plopp entließ der unten Liegende den Finger aus seinem Mund. „Weil wir Idioten sind?“, fragte er spielerisch.  
Einen Moment starrte Derek ihn nur an. Dann vergrub er lachend sein Gesicht in Stiles Halsbeuge.  
„Ich hätte wissen sollen“, begann er kichernd. „Daß Sex mit dir unglaublich wird...“  
„Soweit sind wir doch noch gar nicht gekommen...?“, meinte Stiles, leicht verwundert.  
„...unglaublich lustig...“, ergänzte Derek und nun mußte auch Stiles lachen. Mit den Fingern schlug er auf die muskulöse Schulter über ihm. „Verdirb es jetzt aber nicht, Derek...“ Sein Lachen zeigte jedoch, daß er diese Aussage nicht wirklich ernst meinte.  
Der Werwolf lachte immer noch und langsam bildeten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. „Idioten“, murmelte er dabei. „Eindeutig Idioten...“, was bei Stiles einen erneuten Lachflash auslöste. Dann kam ihm eine andere Idee.  
Er nutzte die Unaufmerksamkeit des anderen und mit Schwung, drehte er sie beide, so daß er nun aufrecht kniete, während der Werwolf unter ihm zu liegen kam. Schnell faßte er nach dessen Händen und verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander. Mit der gleichen Bewegung beugte er sich nach Vorne, so daß nun er am Hals des anderen knabbern konnte.  
Sofort schlug die Stimmung wieder zu heißer Erregung um.  
Derek stöhnte. Laut und lange.  
„Es macht dich wirklich an, wenn ich dich überwältigte“, stellte Stiles staunend fest.  
Der unter ihm liegende nickte nur atemlos und machte keinerlei Anstalten sich aus seiner Lage zu befreien. Er akzeptierte einfach mit sich rötenden Wangen die momentane Überlegenheit des anderen.  
Stiles belohnte ihn mit einem weiteren heißen Kuß, bevor er sich löste, wieder aufrichtete und zum Bettrahmen sah. „Irgendwie haben wir logistisch gerade ein Problem.“, stellte er dann mit leicht vorgeschobener Unterlippe fest.  
„Hn?“, fragte Derek nur und nutzte es, daß seine Hände frei genug waren, um damit Stiles über die Hüften und die Oberschenkel fahren zu können.  
„Dein Gleitgel ist doch bestimmt im Nachttisch?“, lenkte ihn Stiles jedoch schon von seiner Entdeckungsreise ab.  
Derek nickte, nicht verstehend, auf was der andere hinauswollte.  
„Der ist da drüben, oder?“, fragte Stiles und zog eine von Dereks Händen von seiner Haut, um mit ihr gemeinsam Richtung Fenster zu zeigen.  
„Mist...“, war die einzige Reaktion des Werwolfs, dem klar wurde, auf was der andere hinauswollte. Ohne das Gleitgel würde es doch etwas schwerer den Wunsch des anderen zu erfüllen und in ihn einzudringen.  
Einen Moment sahen sich die beiden an, bevor sie erneut anfingen zu kichern.  
„Idioten“, sagten sie gleichzeitig und fingen nun erst recht an zu lachen.  
Stiles löste sich schließlich, um aufzustehen. „Ich such’ das Gleitgel und du bringst die Matratze!“, bestimmte er. Mit diesen Worten spurtete er zu dem kleinen Nachttisch am Fenster.  
Derek grummelte zwar einen Moment, folgte aber der Aufforderung. Schnaubend stand er auf, packte mit beiden Händen kräftig zu und hievte die Unterlage wieder auf ihren ursprünglichen Platz. Kaum hatte er das erledigt warf Stiles schon das Laken, das er vom Boden aufgehoben hatte, darüber und sich enthusiastisch darauf.  
Derek schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Er kniete sich auf den Rand der Matratze, bevor er Stiles das Gleitgel abnahm und sich zwischen dessen weite geöffneten Beinen niederließ.  
Er leckte einmal von unten nach oben über Stiles’ Glied, bevor er dessen Hintern packte und ein Kissen darunter schob.  
Japsend fiel der Jüngere, der sich auf den Ellbogen abgestützt hatte, zurück, bis er mit dem Kopf auf dem weichen Untergrund aufkam. „Oh, noch mal...“, hauchte er begeistert.  
Grinsend stimmte Derek ihm zu. „Ich hatte nichts anderes vor.“ Wieder leckte er einmal über die gesammte Länge von Stiles’ Erregung, während er mit den Händen dessen Pobacken auseinander zog. Dann leckte er über das Perineum nach unten, bevor er mit der Zunge in den anderen eindrang.  
„Oh Gott...“, machte dieser nur und bockte mit den Hüften nach oben.  
Derek hielt ihn fest, so daß es nur eine kurzes Rucken wurde. „Derek genügt...“, sagte er, bevor er die Bewegung wiederholte.  
„Oh...mhgmmh...“, machte Stiles nur, bevor er heftig nach Atem schnappte. „Hatte ich das mit dem Idiot schon erwähnt?“, fragte er lachend, was auch Derek zum kichern brachte.  
„Ok, Gott gefällt mir dann doch besser“, meinte der Dunkelhaarige, bevor er sich duckte, um sich wieder der Aufgabe zu widmen Stiles ausführlich vorzubereiten. Dessen Lachen blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er einen feuchten Finger in sich eindringen spürte. Es verwandelte sich eher wieder in ein Stöhnen und er versuchte dem Finger entgegen zu kommen. Doch auch hier wurde er von Dereks kräftigen Händen aufgehalten.  
„Mach schneller“, ermutigte er den vorsichtigen Werwolf. „Ist nicht das erste Mal, ich halt’ das aus...“  
„Hmmm...“, war alles, was Derek von sich hören ließ, während er einen zweiten Finger zu Hilfe nahm.  
Stiles’ Körper bäumte sich auf und er versuchte sich den Fingern entgegenzustrecken, schaffte es jedoch nicht, das ganze Verfahren zu beschleunigen. „Deeereeeek...“, quängelte er.  
„Sch...“, machte dieser nur, und begann nun mit drei Fingern den Jüngeren vorzubereiten.  
Ein enttäuschtes Seufzen war von dem Menschen zu vernehmen. „Und ich hatte soooo viele „wilder Werwolf“-Sexphantasien...“ Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, hörte besagter Werwolf komplett damit auf ihn zu berühren. „Hey“, beschwerte sich Stiles, da war Derek jedoch über ihn gekrabbelt und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.  
„Stiles?“, fragte er mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Ja, Gemütlichwolf?“, fragte dieser und wartete angespannt darauf, was nun kommen würde.  
Derek seufzte wegen des Kosenamens. „Stiles. Wir können später gerne auch „wilden Werwolf“-Sex haben...“  
„Warum nicht gleich?“, unterbrach ihn der Jüngere leicht schmollend.  
Nun war es an dem Dunkelhaarigen zu seufzen. „Weil ich bei unserem ersten Mal gerne dafür sorgen möchte, daß es wirklich für uns beide wunderbar wird und vor allem: Du nicht verletzt wirst...“  
Stiles sah zu ihm auf und merkte, wie wichtig dem anderen dies war. „Ooooohhhkeeeeyyy...“, gab er dann nach. „Aber wenn du zu lange brauchst“, ergänzte er, während der andere schon wieder an seinem Körper nach unten rutschte. „...kann ich für nichts garantieren...“  
„Wenn du nicht so ungeduldig gewesen wärest...“, wurde ihm im Gegenzug erklärt. „...wären wir schon längst soweit.“ Eine weitere Erwiderung ging in dem Gefühl von drei Fingern in seinem Hintern unter, denen sich Stiles gerne genüßlich stöhnend entgegenstreckte.  
Gefühlt wandt sich der Jüngere halbe Ewigkeiten auf der Matratze, bevor der andere sicher war, ihn genug gedehnt zu haben. In Wahrheit war es weniger als eine Minute, bis der Werwolf mit einem „Ähm...“ seinen Kopf hob und sich Stiles schon wunderte, warum dessen Wangen immer roter wurden. Fragend hob Stiles die Augenbrauen. „Wir haben da ein kleines Problem...“, gestand Derek und die Farbe auf seinen Wangen intensivierte sich.  
„Sag jetzt nicht, du hast Errektionsprobleme?“, fragte Stiles schon leicht enttäuscht und verblüfft.  
„STILES!“, beschwerte sich Derek. „Nichts dergleichen...“  
Der Jüngere atmete erleichtert auf. Als ihn der andere jedoch immer noch nur ansah und nicht mit der Sprache rausrückte, fragte er auffordernd: „Na, was denn dann?“  
Derek sah kurz zur Seite, stählte sich und rückte endlich mit der Sprache raus: „Ich hab keine Kondome mehr... hast du welche?“, fragte er im gleichen Atemzug.  
Stiles starrte ihn einen Moment ungläubig an, bevor er lachend den Kopf zurück warf. Sein gesamter Körper vibrierte davon, bis zu den Fingern, die durch die Muskelkontraktionen nun erst recht von seinem Körper umklammert wurden.  
„Stiles!“, versuchte Derek ihn aus seinem Lachflash zu holen, statt dessen hörte er nur, wie dieser murmelte „Idioten, wahrlich Idioten...“ und erst recht nicht mehr mit der Kicherei aufhören konnte.  
Derek seufzte nur und es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Lacherei auszusitzen.  
Nachdem Stiles sich nach einiger Zeit wieder gefangen hatte und ihn ansah, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, blickte er fragend zurück. „Also... ähm...“, begann nun Stiles und seine Wangen waren so rot, wie vor kurzem noch die des Werwolfs. „Wir müssen uns von Berufs wegen regelmäßig testen lassen und daher weiß ich, daß ich clean bin...“ Hoffnungsvoll blickte er in die grünen Augen des anderen.  
Dereks Wangen färbten sich ebenfalls wieder etwas, als ihm klar wurde, auf was der andere hinauswollte. „Als Werwolf bin ich automatisch clean...“, bestätigte er die unausgesprochene Frage.  
Wieder begann Stiles mit einem „Also...“, verstummte dann aber.  
„Du meinst, wir könnten die Kondome weglassen?“, fragte Derek, was der andere nicht ausgesprochen hatte.  
Ein hoffnungsvolles Nicken war die Antwort. „Also nur, wenn du auch willst...“, ergänzte der Jüngere dann hastig.  
Derek sagte gar nichts, sondern zog Stiles nur in einen tiefen Kuß.  
„Soll das ein Ja sein?“, fragte dieser mit atemloser Stimme, als sie sich voneinander lösten.  
„Ja...“, hauchte er ihm nur lächelnd entgegen und brachte sich in Position. „Bereit?“, fragte er nur zur Sicherheit, was Stiles nur mit einem „Schon vor Ewigkeiten...“, quittierte und der Werwolf drang endlich in den Menschen ein.  
Stiles verzog einen Moment das Gesicht, bis er sich an die Penetration gewöhnt hatte und klopfte dann dem erstarrten Dunkelhaarigen auf den Hintern. „Beweg dich, es geht schon...“  
Derek zog fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Ja, ich bin sicher“, erwiderte Stiles, der im Laufe der Jahre fließend in der Sprache der Haleschen Augenbrauenkommunikation geworden war. Er verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte fordernd seine eigenen Füße hinter Dereks knackigem Hintern, um ihn näher an sich ziehen zu können.  
Dieser konnte nicht widerstehen und drang endlich vollständig mit seinem Penis in den heißen, willigen Körper unter ihm ein, bevor er wieder stoppte.  
Es kostete ihn alle Kraft, die er besaß, um nicht einfach zu nehmen, was er schon so lange wollte und zu seiner Erleichterung zeigte Stiles endlich die Geduld, die ihn sonst immer so schnell verließ. Der Jüngere strich ihm sanft und beruhigend über den Rücken und hob dann den Kopf, um ihm erneut einen Kuß zu geben. „Besser?“, fragte er nach einem weiteren Moment des tiefen Durchatmens.  
Derek nickte nur und begann sich dann endlich zu bewegen. Mit sanften Stößen bewegte er sich in Stiles vor und zurück, der nicht aufhören konnte, ihn mit den Händen an allen möglichen Stellen gierig zu berühren und über seine Haut zu streifen. Er legte einen Zahn zu und begann sich schneller und schneller zu bewegen und das Aufbäumen von Stiles unter ihm, ließ ihn erkennen, wie sehr diesem das höhere Tempo gefiel.  
„Du kannst...“, begann dieser hervor zu stottern. „schneller.... stärker...“, bevor er den Kopf zurückwarf und es ihm vor Lust die Augen nach hinten verdrehte.  
Derek vergrub sein Gesicht in der ihm dargebotenen Halsbeuge und begann mit scharfen Zähnen an der bleichen Haut zu nippen.  
„Oh Gott, Derek..“, jappste Stiles daraufhin. „Hör ja nicht auf damit...“ Er drehte den Kopf, um dem Werwolf eine größere Fläche zu bieten und ein Schauer durchlief seinen Körper.  
Dereks Stöße wurden noch schneller und ein wenig unkoordinierter und er bemerkte, wie er auf seinen Höhepunkt zuraste. Sein Gesicht begann sich zu verändern und seine Koteletten, die er nur als Werwolf hatte, wuchsen. Er hätte gerne nach Stiles Penis gegriffen, aber mit den Krallen, die ihm gewachsen waren, traute er sich das nicht. Ein Knurren entwich ihm, was Stiles die Augen aufschlagen und ihn direkt anblicken ließ.  
„Derek!“, war das einzige, was er von sich gab, bevor sein Körper sich ein letztes Mal aufbäumte und er einen unglaublichen Höhepunkt erlebte. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich und die Muskeln, die Derek in ihm hielten zogen sich zusammen und sorgten für eine erhöhte Reibung. Der erregte Duft, den er ausstrahlte, vervielfachte sich, so daß der Werwolf kurz nach ihm mit einem lauten Heulen kam.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die beiden sich und ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle hatten. Der Dunkelhaarige lag immer noch über dem Menschen, hatte seinen Kopf wieder an dessen Halsbeuge vergraben, als er zu lachen begann.  
„Derek?“, fragte Stiles verwirrt und etwas besorgt. Er hatte nicht den Eindruck, daß dies ein typisches Verhalten für den Werwolf war.  
Dieser hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit menschlichen Zügen und einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen an. „Ich glaub’s irgendwie nicht, daß du gekommen bist, als du meine Verwandlung gesehen hast...“  
Stiles nagte an seinen eigenen Lippen und wenn seine Wangen nicht schon wegen ihrer gerade vollzogenen Vereinigung gerötet gewesen wären, wären sie es spätestens gewesen, als er zugab: „Naja... du hast da halt irgendwie das gewisse Etwas...“  
Derek knurrte zur Probe und tatsächlich ging ein Schaudern durch Stiles, das nicht von Angst, sondern von gänzlich anderen Gefühlen geprägt war. Da Derek noch immer in ihm steckte, ging als nächstes durch ihn das Schaudern, weil er jede Muskelzuckung extra intensiv spürte.  
Dies brachte nun Stiles zum Grinsen.  
„Du magst es, daß ich keine Angst vor dir habe...“  
Derek legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Nunja... inzwischen schon...“ Vor ein paar Jahren war er noch ganz froh gewesen, den Jüngeren durch eine einfache Verwandlung erschrecken zu können. Dies brachte ihm einen spielerischen Schlag gegen die Schulter und ein leicht empörtes „Hey“ ein. Stiles konnte durchaus zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Um ihn davon abzulenken beschloß Derek ihn einfach wieder zu küssen.

***

Als die beiden später nebeneinander in friedlicher Stille auf der Matratze lagen, fragte Stiles, der eng an den auf dem Rücken liegenden Körper des warmen Werwolfs gekuschelt mit den Fingern verspielte Muster auf der Brust des anderen zog: „War das jetzt eigentlich eine einmalige Sache?“ Seine Stimme klang beinahe zaghaft.  
Derek zog ihn noch enger mit dem Arm an sich heran und neigte den Kopf, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Willst du, daß es eine einmalige Sache war?“ Er überließ Stiles die Entscheidung, in welche Richtung sich ihre Beziehung entwickeln sollte.  
„Hm...“, machte dieser überlegend und hob dann den Kopf von der Brust, die er die gesamte Zeit angestarrt hatte. „Also ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn wir so ein... effektives Training... noch mal wiederholen könnten, so lange ich in Beacon Hills bin...“ Nervös auf seiner Unterlippe kauend starrte er den anderen an.  
Derek nickte, gab ihm einen Kuß und fragte zurück: „Und wenn ich dich mal in Washington besuchen würde, hättest du da etwas dagegen?“  
„Als mein Freund, oder als mein Freund...“, das zweite Freund betonte er sehr eindeutig.  
„Letzteres?“, nun war Derek der Unsichere der beiden.  
Stiles zog sich nur auf der Matratze nach oben. „Letzteres!“, bestätigte er, bevor er mit einem Lächeln seinen Mund wieder auf den des Werwolfs senkte.  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, grinste der Jüngere so breit, daß Derek einfach fragen mußte: „Was geht dir nur gerade durch den Kopf?“  
Stiles kicherte. „Naja... es war wirklich ein sehr effektives Training, wenn ich dadurch sogar einen Freund bekommen habe...“  
Derek warf nur lachend den Kopf zurück. „Wie war das noch mal mit den Idioten?“, woraufhin er nur einen zurechtweisenden Schlag gegen den Oberarm erhielt, bevor sich der Jüngere wieder eng an ihn kuschelte.  
Der inzwischen piepsende Trockner wurde von beiden noch eine ganze Weile ignoriert.

Ende


End file.
